


Angel in Battle

by BlackKoshka23



Category: The King (2019)
Genre: Angst, Canon Dialogue, Canon what is canon?, Crossdressing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Canon Compliant, Smut, War, death of a protagonist, henry v of england - Freeform, prince hal young years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKoshka23/pseuds/BlackKoshka23
Summary: Hal has an epic romance, spanning years and continents (sort of) with a woman he meets in the battlefield. Feelings and torrid scenes ensue.
Relationships: Catherine of Valois/Henry V, Henry V of England/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. The Knight

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda ripped off some scenes from the movie, but others I altered completely. I had this idea for some days now and it won't let me alone, so I wrote it. No vampires this time, I promise. Also, the timeline is a bit wonky, so I'm sorry about that but I don't know how to fix it without having to write more, and I like this story as it is. Also, warning for a bit of sadness and angst in the last two chapters.  
As always, apologies for any mistakes made, as English is not my mother tongue. And also I seem to cannot English today.  
Constructive criticism is always appreciated, so feel free to leave a comment or message me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal almost died on the battlefield, but every time, a mysterious knight with a weird coat of arms was there to prevent it. Now he wants to thank said knight in person. What is the secret he seems so desperate to hide under that helmet?

Hal grew up on the battlefield. Even if he didn’t like it, he was the son of a man who would become king, a nobleman with great ambition, and he was raised as such. He was knighted shortly after his 13th birthday and was already an experimented soldier by the time he was sixteen.

War was gruesome and soulless. It did not care about one’s name or ancestors and it surely didn’t care if one was young or old. He almost died many times on that battlefield… but every time, another knight was there to prevent it. Hal didn’t know his name or face, but he had seen the silver crows over sable background painted on his breastplate. No other knight had such weird coat of arms.

Then, while he was recovering from the battle (and after the surgeon pulled an arrowhead out his face), he commanded his squire to fetch that knight. The man was brought into his presence shortly after, still wearing his armour and helmet.

—Sir Arthur, my liege—announced the servant, letting the knight into the tent.

—Leave us alone—Hal told his servant—. I have called you to thank you personally. You saved my life today, many times.

—You don’t have to thank me, my liege—the knight said. His voice was rather high-pitched, and Hal suspected he was not a man but a boy, probably younger than him—. What I did was only my duty, my liege.

—You did more than that. Let me see your face.—The knight shifted his body weight from one foot to the other, visibly uncomfortable—. Remove your helmet.

The knight did as instructed, and Hal found out the knight was not a man or a boy at all, but a girl around his age. She shook her head, letting the long, light brown hair flow free.

—You are a woman!

—Please, my liege, lower your voice—she pleaded—. I don’t want anyone to know.

—Why not?

—Are you joking, my liege? If they knew I am a woman… I wouldn’t be safe here, among what are supposed to be my brothers in arms, my countrymen.

—So no one knows?

—My servant knows, but nobody else besides him and you, my liege—she said.

—I want you to take your armour off—Hal commanded.

—My liege…!

—Take it off—he repeated—. You can keep your chainmail on and all, but just… I know you are tired, because I am too, so you don’t need to keep all that heavy steel on.

—Yes, my liege.

She then proceeded to take her armour, piece by piece, until she remained in front of him dressed in her trousers and the chainmail. Hal fixated his gaze over her chest, where her breasts should be, and marvelled at the seemed absence of them.

—Do you like me better like this, my liege?—she dared to ask, her voice full of sarcasm.

—Sorry. —He blushed and looked at her face again—. I was just wondering how do you conceal your breasts.

—I bind them with a bandage, my liege.

—Interesting. But tell me, why are you fighting? Shouldn’t you be at your father’s home, learning how to embroider or how to play the harp?—Hal asked.

—I am the eldest child of my father. He only had daughters, so I was treated like a boy from a young age—she explained—. I showed more interest in swords and horses and other boy things from the beginning, so he saw fit rising me as a man. My mother, though, never liked the idea, so she never let me cut my hair and dress like a boy; she insisted I was also educated in women affairs. I was torn between two worlds until she died recently.

—Why do you keep your hair long, then?

—Though I prefer to fight, I am still a woman, my liege. If I don’t die in battle, I will have to get married one day and bear someone’s children—she said, as she was reciting some learned litany—. Men do not like women with short hair.

—Do you want that? To marry and have children?

—If I can be honest, my liege, no, I do not want that. I refuse to be under the hold of some old nobleman seeking for a young and docile second wife—she said, progressively getting angrier. She seemed offended by the very idea—. I don’t want my body to be used and abused at the whim of someone else and I don’t want to carry and raise the children of someone I despise.

—What do you want, then?

—I want to be free—she said—. Only two types of women are as free as one can be, my liege: queens and nuns, and I don’t wish or can be any of those.

—Well, I think you could be a queen—he said.

—Don’t mock me, my liege!

—I am not mocking you, my lady. You speak with such passion your words could inspire an army—he said—. I realize now I don’t know your real name.

—It’s Angelica, my liege—she said and bowed before him.

—No wonder why you fight so well: you go into battle with the fury of the angels on your side.

She frowned, seemingly irritated at his words.

—I should go—she finally said—. You need rest and I am here, keeping you awake.

—I haven’t dismissed you—he said.

—What do you want me to do, my liege?—she asked, visibly upset— You made me take off my armour and now I can’t cross the camp without everybody noticing I am a woman.

—I will help you put it on again—he said—. Please, forgive me if I said anything inappropriate. I’ve never intended to offend you.

—Alright then.

So Hal helped her put on her armour again and she left.

That night he had a restless sleep. His dreams were plagued with worries he had offended the only woman he thought of as his equal.


	2. Eastcheap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal meets Angelica again, this time in Eastcheap, three years after their first encounter. She's looking for a place to rent and Hal has a spare room.

Hal met Angelica again three years after their first encounter. She was in London, with short hair that had to be a wig and a very faint moustache that had to be fake. He knew it was her and not someone who looked like her because of her unmistakable voice and her coat of arms; nobody had such strange coat of arms.

They crossed paths in Eastcheap, where Hal lived. He had bought a place far from his father and the constricting ways of the royal court. London was starting to see his rebel ways, as he spent most nights drinking and clowning among the commoners.

Angelica was in Eastcheap looking for lodging. Her finances were low and she needed a cheap place to stay, far from her father. This time she was posing under a different name: sir Thomas, which amused Hal a lot. He made sure of knowing all of those things before meeting her by paying an urchin to spy her. So, when he went to greet her, he knew for which name he had to call her.

—Sir Thomas! Long-time no see—Hal greeted.

—Your Highness!—she said, bowing—I didn’t know you were in Eastcheap or else I would have pay you a visit earlier.

—I heard you are looking for a cheap place to stay.

—I am, my liege.

—It’s your lucky day, then—Hal said, smiling—. I have a spare room you could rent for a reasonable price.

—I don’t know, Your Highness…

—Please, at least come to see it—he said—. If you like the room, we can discuss the payment, and if you don’t, then I won’t bother you anymore with that matter.

—As you wish, my liege—she accepted.

So they went to Hal’s place. The truth was that Hal was thinking of renting the room long before she showed up, but didn’t trust anyone enough to be so close to him. Well, perhaps Falstaff, but the old knight wasn’t very prosperous and he would not be a very stable source of income. Hal considered him a friend, but he also knew him well enough not to rent him the spare room.

Angelica agreed to rent the room after she heard Hal’s price. It was so low she suspected there was a catch. Maybe fleas, rats or other pests? But Hal had a cat and his mattress were clean of fleas, so finally she gave in.

—Also, I offer you this—he said then—: you can be yourself between these walls. You won’t be judged or treated as inferior. You don’t have to bind your chest if you don’t want, but you also don’t have to wear dresses.

—Your Highness is too generous—she said.

—The only thing I ask in return is for you to pay on time and to call me Hal and only Hal.

—I will.

At first, they were kind of awkward with each other. It was weird for Hal seeing her around the house with masculine clothes but long hair and her breasts not bound. It was a curious mixture, an endearing one, and Hal caught himself looking at her when he thought she wasn’t looking at him. He became an expert on diverting his eyes the second she looked at him.

Then she found work as a city guard and Hal had to help her every morning to tie the bandage that secured and flattened her breasts; his fingers lightly grazing her skin as he worked the bandage. He saw her every morning transform into a man and go out, always worried that her wig or her fake moustache would fall off. But then Falstaff would come to trap him in one of his affairs with wine and women of questionable reputation, and Hal would forget Angelica for some hours.

But he couldn’t quite stop thinking about her. Subconsciously, he compared every whore he was with to her, and none of then quite measured up. They lacked something Angelica had, perhaps some of her passion, or some of her fierceness.

That day, after he visited his brother, he was feeling rather low, and Falstaff suggested a particular woman could cheer him up: Hal’s favourite whore in Eastcheap. Dolly was a fairly attractive woman, with golden curly hair, creamy skin, and a pretty face, still young and curvy.

She was on top of him, kissing the exposed skin of his neck and torso, occasionally assaulting his lips.

—Your Highness…!—she murmured, kissing him again.

—Stop—he said.

—Your Highness…!—she said again.

—Stop!

She tried to look at him in the dim light of the room, but his face was unreadable.

—Go away—he said—. Take your money and go away.

As soon as she left the room, Hal curled over himself and cried tears of rage and sorrow. There was a time when they were still close, his brother and him, and now he couldn’t recognize Thomas when he looked at him in the eye. But then again, sometimes he couldn’t recognize himself when he looked at his reflection.

—He’s going to get Thomas killed, this cruel father of ours—Hal whispered.

—Hal?—Angelica’s voice came to him from the doorway—Hal, are you home?

He sat on the bed, sweeping his tears away with the back of his hand.

—In here!—he shouted.

She entered the room, candle in hand to try to vanish the shadows. It was all in vain: there were too many shadows. He approached him and sat on the trunk at the end of the bed.

—Are you okay?—she asked. He shook his head—. You can talk to me if you want—she said.

So he did. He poured his heart out like a stream of water falling down the side of the mountain, uncontainable and chaotic. At one point, Hal began to shake and she hugged him.

—My father is driving us apart, creating an abyss between my brother and me, and it’s getting bigger and bigger… I fear someday I won’t be able to cross it.

—Thomas will always be your brother, Hal, no matter what. I’m sure he still loves you very much—she assured him.

—You are more dear to me that he is now—Hal blurted.

—Am I?

—Yes. I can’t stop thinking about you… every woman is only but a shadow compared to you. Sometimes, when I think about settling down, I think I could marry you—he confessed, looking at her.

She let him go and he felt cold and fearful he had made a mistake.

—Hal… I can’t marry you.

—Why not?

—You have this idea of me, but it’s not who I am in reality, it’s only an illusion. We don’t know each other well enough… you will come to hate being tied to me, and I don’t want you to hate me—she said.

—I could never hate you—he said.

—Yes, you would.

—You don’t want me to love you, is that it?

—Oh, Hal…!—she sighed, and kissed him.

It was a bit sloppy at first, as she caught him off guard, but he quickly recomposed and kissed her back with force, pouring all his confusing feelings into it. She broke the kiss shortly after, breathless.

—You can have my body—she said—, but my mind and my soul are mine and mine only. Deal?

—Deal.

—If you don’t follow the rules or if you ever do something to me that I don’t like, the deal is over, is that clear?—she added.

—Yes.

That night they slept in that same bed, just cuddling together, not naked but almost. Hal finally touched her breasts, cupped them in his hands and kissed them until he made her laugh with the tickle, as he had been wanting to do for quite some time. They did nothing more than that and kiss until they fell asleep in each other’s arms, but Hal was happy just feeling her body warmth and her breath beside him.


	3. This Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal and Angelica sleep together, for real this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skip this chapter if you don't want to see smut. But if you don't want to see that, what are you doing in this fanfic?  
Incidentally, this chapter contains what I think is the best and the most laughable line of all medieval erotica, ever. It wasn't on purpose, I swear, but I like it too much to change it.

When Hal woke up the next morning, she was not with him, but the bed was still warm. Just as he sat up, she entered the room, almost dressed up.

—Can you help me with this?—she asked, handing him the bandage.

Hal took it and wrapped it tight around her torso without saying anything, as he always did.

—There must be an easier way to conceal them—he said once he finished.

—Maybe, I don’t know.

—I will investigate it—he said.

—Don’t worry Hal, it’s fine like this.

—It’s not. I feel like I’m crushing your lungs every time I have to tie that bandage.

—I can breathe just fine—she said, putting on the rest of her clothes. She then adjusted her wig and put on her fake facial hair—. I have to go now. Don’t stay all morning in bed—she said, and before he could complain, she kissed him on the lips and left.

When Falstaff arrived, he found Hal tidying up his room.

—Are you ill, boy?—the man asked.

—No.

—Then why are you doing this?—Falstaff gestured towards the room.

—I just thought it was time to clean my mess—Hal replied, shrugging.

—You expect a woman in here!—Falstaff said, smiling.

—Why would I care what a whore can think of me?

—I said woman, not whore.

—Is there any difference?—Hal asked, trying to sound jaded.

—Of course, there’s a difference. Don’t play cynic with me, Hal, I know you’re not like that.

—Then stop asking questions!

—I get it, I get it, you don’t want anyone to know who she is—Falstaff said, seemingly surrendering—. Is she pretty?—he asked after a pause.

—Very pretty—Hal said.

—Does she have nice tits?

—The nicest tits I’ve ever touched.

—Is her name, per any chance, sir Thomas?

—How do you…? How long have you known Thomas is a woman?

—A couple of weeks now—Falstaff said, shrugging—. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. I’m sure the lass has her motives to dress as a man, and I won’t be the one to out her.

—You better keep that secret—Hal said—or I’ll make you pay.

—I won’t tell a soul, I swear—Falstaff promised, putting his hand over his heart—. Have you fucked her yet?—he wanted to know.

—No. We slept in the same bed last night, but nothing happened.

—Why not? Also, you just said you touched her tits, so you did something!

—Yeah, we did some things. We kissed and touched, but we didn’t fuck.

—You are weird, kid—Falstaff said.

That night, when she arrived home, he was sober and expecting her.

—Good evening—he said.

—Good evening, Hal.

—You’re late—he said.

—I got into a situation with my captain. Why are you sitting so weird?

Hal was sitting with his knees bent and his feet on the seat.

—I’ve been hard for the past hour—he admitted—. I can’t get it down, as much as I try.

—How’s that?

—I tried but I can’t come. I need your touch.

—Oh, I wouldn’t have thought of you as one to have performance issues—she mocked while taking off her moustache and wig.

—I don’t have performance issues!

—Then you lied. You waited here for the hour I was late, with your dick rock hard and your blood boiling just because you wanted me to make you come. And I think that’s very cute of you—she said, kissing him.

They fell over the bed, kissing. Hal’s fingers were nimbly untying her clothes and getting them out of the way until she was naked next to him. Meanwhile, she was doing the same thing, so they ended up naked almost at the same time. Angelica broke the kiss, looking between them. She reached out, wrapping her hands around his shaft, and smeared the precum around the tip with her thumb. He bit his lip, suppressing a moan.

—Your dick is weeping, Hal—she whispered.

—It’s because of you—he said—. It weeps because it wants so badly to be inside you it hurts.

—I am not ready yet—she replied—. You have to make me wetter, Hal, so I can take your big cock inside.

So, for a while, the only thing he did was worship her body with his hands, his mouth and his tongue, eliciting moans from her. Each sound of pleasure she made only fueled his lust; his erection was starting to be painful. So, when she finally told him she wanted him inside, he almost climaxed right upon entering her.

—You feel so good…!—he said, his lips against her neck.

—Oh, Hal…!

She did not tell him that was her first time. He was burning hot inside her, deliciously filling her with every thrust, making her emit those sinful sounds she could not control. For a moment, she hated him for that.

—I’m close—said Hal then.

—Not inside—she said.

So he spilt all over her abdomen. She covered her face with her hands, a bit embarrassed.

—Sorry—he said, blushing like a child—. Keep still, I’ll clean you.

She did as told as he was cleaning her, wiping his cum off her with a cloth. She looked at him between her fingers, still feeling redness all over her face.

—Are you embarrassed, my angel?—Hal asked.

—I am a sinful woman!—she said.

—You are a free woman—he contradicted, gently pushing her hands away from her face—. You hadn’t done this before, have you?

—No.

—Why didn’t you tell me?

—I didn’t want you to treat me differently because I was inexperienced. I wanted you so much, Hal…

—I can understand that—he chuckled—. But I haven’t hurt you, have I?

—No. It has been exquisite.

—You aren’t saying that to stroke my ego, are you?—he joked.

—Hal, you are a prince, you don’t need your ego stroked—she replied with sass—. I have to pee.

Hal observed her as she left the room for a bit of privacy. She was gorgeous and given he had been inside her, the notion of her wanting privacy was a bit absurd to him, but he respected her wishes nonetheless.

When she came back, he embraced her, covering her with the blankets.

—How do you feel?—he asked.

—I am well. Maybe a bit sore, but it’ll pass.

—But you said…

—And you didn’t hurt me. But it’s the first penis I’ve ever had inside, I’m not used to it.

—Alright.

—I like to be here with you, Hal—she said, kissing his shoulder.

—Me too. This bed is more comfortable with you on it.

She laughed and kissed him.


	4. Crowned King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy is the head that wears the crown!  
Now prince Hal has to become King Henry V of England, leaving his old ways behind, but can he leave Angelica behind? Or does he miss her warmth beside him at night too much to let her go? Also, the war with the French is approaching at an alarming speed. Will she follow her King into the battlefield once more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is violent, sad, angsty, contains some smut, feelings, ripoffs from the movie and death. War is bloody and soulless.

For some months, they fell into a comfortable routine, living their lives apart during the day, getting together by night, frolicking under the sheets as a pair of newlyweds. But then, King Henry IV died, and Thomas died as well, so the crown fell on Hal.

He cut his hair and tried to live without what he knew he needed to be happy: Falstaff, Angelica… freedom. But he missed her so much she hired her male persona as a guard in the palace. Some nights she would sneak into his chambers and they made love as if they were still in that room in Eastcheap. They loved those moments, but they were pretty scarce, as Hal felt now he had eyes on him every second of the day.

He supposed the rumour began there. And when the Dauphin sent that ball, he almost could hear the mocking voice of that man he hadn’t meet yet saying:

—Does Your Majesty like to play with boys?

So the next day, after his chat with William, he talked to Angelica.

—I can’t have you here like this anymore—he said—. I don’t want to make you choose, but I can’t do anything that can fuel the rumours.

—I understand, my liege.

Hal’s heart broke a little when he heard her calling him by his title.

Sir Thomas went away, and Hal didn’t see her for a while, but then a letter arrived from one of his noblemen of lower rank, begging him to take her daughter in the court. It was from Angelica’s father, so he immediately accepted.

They went to war with France. People doubted when he chose Falstaff as one of his captains, but nobody knew why the king took with him a courtesan. However, if they had something to say about it, they kept it to themselves. She proved herself useful enough, tho: cooking, helping the knights put on their armour, mending wounds and treating the diseased. But Hal wouldn’t let her fight.

—I don’t want to lose you—he would say every time she would bring up the issue.

—You are already losing me, Hal.

—Don’t say that! I’ve already lost too many.

The advance of the Englishmen in French territory was fairly quick after the siege of Harfleur. Angelica fought against the king’s wishes and later, they argued. Their fight ended in the best sex they had in months, wild and angry.

—Don’t try to control me ever again—said Angela, panting, her hand tight around Hal’s neck and his dick still inside her—. You might be my king, but you are not my husband nor my father. Understood?

Hal flipped her over, entering her from behind, grabbing her neck.

—Understood.

—My liege—a voice sounded outside the tent.

—What?!—Hal shouted, still pounding into Angelica.

—The Dauphin is here, my liege.

—You have to go, Hal—she said.

—A moment!—he shouted.

He came out of the tent not long after, fully dressed, and followed the soldier to the tent the Dauphin was waiting.

—What took you so long?—Falstaff whispered.

—It’s none of your business.

Hal confronted the French prince. He seemed a madman to him, just like his father. Louis said something about burying him under a French tree and something about Hal having big balls and a tiny cock, and Hal could only think about Angelica’s soft skin and how they were wasting time with nonsense talking and useless threats. Falstaff seemed to think the same about them wasting time because he began to yawn.

—Have you heard what I said?—the Dauphin asked.

—I have. It was stirring. Sir John, please walk with me.

He wished good night to the Dauphin and walked out of the tent. He ordered Falstaff to ready the army to move as soon as possible, and the English marched until the next afternoon when they set camp.

Hal was furious when one of the page-boys came holding the head of one of the others. It was a gross provocation, but it wasn’t going to remain unanswered. He swore to himself the Dauphin would die in battle, by his hand or someone else’s, and all the French prisoners would have to pay for the insolence of their prince. Falstaff refused to execute the French prisoners, though, and they lived; at least for another day.

They marched and marched, fatigued, famished, and sick. Angelica rode by his side all the time, worried about what the war was doing to her king. She felt him distant, cold, furious. That was not the boy she had met so many years ago, nor the young man with she had shared a bed in Eastcheap. That was so long ago it seemed another life; like it had happened to someone else.

Then, they stopped at a place called Agincourt, where a massive army of Frenchmen had set camp. Everything seemed to indicate they were outnumbered, in a disadvantageous position, and were going to lose if they were to battle, but Falstaff suggested a strategy.

—We fight without horses or armour—he said—. We let them come to us, lead them to think our strategy is a frontal attack, and then when their men are floundering like upturn beetles in the mud, we swarm them with our lighter troops.

—And how are you so sure of rainfall tonight, sir John?—asked one of Hal’s captains, Lord Westmorland.

—My right knee is aching. It only does so when the rain is near.

They decided on that strategy because it was the only strategy they had and the only possibility to win. They sharped stakes to plant where the archers were going to be, made sure said archers had plenty of arrows and gathered a small group of men to be the false advance that would lead the French where they wanted them. Falstaff insisted on leading the charge. Hal protested to no avail.

Later, when he told Angelica their battle plans, she informed him that she was going to fight, no matter what.

—You can’t—he said.

—You are scared of losing, of losing me, or any of your friends—she said, cupping his face between her hands—. I understand that, but you can’t afford to leave a good fighter behind, you know that, and I am a good fighter. I will fight.

—Not in the first line, please—Hal begged, in the verge of tears.

—Not in the first line—she promised, and kissed him.

They made love that night, sweet and slow, and Hal felt like she was saying goodbye to him. He felt her fear and her sadness in the way she said his name, like a litany, like a prayer.

—Hal… Hal… Hal…!

It began to rain as he poured himself into her for the first time.

The battle went exactly as Falstaff had told. In the end, the Dauphin was killed by some of his men. He didn’t care about that stupid French clown anymore.

Angelica was still alive when he found her, unlike Falstaff. She had been injured and was laying on the mud, unable to move. Hal kneeled beside her.

—Hal.

—Don’t talk, you’re going to be alright—he said.

—Hal, I’m dying. I know it. I’m sorry.

—My angel…!

She reached out to touch his face. Hal put his hand over hers, feeling her cold, muddy touch. She smiled, her mouth stained with blood.

—I love you, Hal.

He felt her life leaving her body. He kissed her one last time and closed her eyes. Tears began to flow from his eyes, and he did nothing to stop them. He cried for the friend and the lover he had lost. He should have told her he loved her too, but now it was too late.


	5. The Treaty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. Hal has won France, but at what cost?  
(This is a very short chapter, sorry)

His victory at Agincourt was so big the French king requested a meeting with him. The treaty that came of that meeting gave Hal a wife and the rights to the French throne once the king died. He went home with that strange woman, Catherine of Valois. She was very pretty but also very private and spoke little English; Hal didn’t know what to think of her.

—You said a name in your sleep—Catherine told him the morning after their wedding night.

—Did I? What name?

He had been dreaming with the battle of Agincourt again.

—Angelica. Who is Angelica?

—Angelica is a woman I once loved—he shrugged. He didn’t feel like talking to her about his past right now.

—Where is she now?—Catherine wanted to know.

—Dead. She died in the battle that gave me your hand.

—Did you ever tell her that you loved her?

—No.

—Did you ever make love to her?

—Yes, I did.

—Then I’m sure she knew that you loved her.

—I made love to you last night and that doesn’t mean I love you—he said—. Not yet, at least.

—I know. I felt that. Trust me, Angelica knew.

The next mass he attended, Hal prayed for Angelica’s soul.

—Please, Lord, take care of my angel in battle and tell her I loved her and I will always love her, until the day I die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this little story of mine. Leave kudos if you enjoyed it and comment if you have something to say, it means a lot to me whenever I get comments.


End file.
